Understanding Romano
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Lovino's pov when he goes to live with Antonio.(better summary to come) Goes with my story Growing Tomaoes. *Contains spanking of a teen
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! Hopefully, I'll see my usual followers as well as a few new ones with this new story. I'd like to welcome my new beta ChibiAmerica with this new story. I would like to say that I don't plan on continuing this for a while, because it gives away way too much plot from the other story. However, I shall post it once Growing Tomatoes is done. Enjoy the story! **

Aloysius=HRE

Understanding Romano

Chapter 1

Lovino wasn't hiding, that's for sure. He just didn't want Mr. Austria to find him, or anyone else for that matter. And he wasn't crying either, Lovino didn't cry ever. He wasn't sad about leaving Mr. Austria's place and his brother. No, he wanted to be away from the potato bastards. Yeah, that's it.

Lovino Vargas was sitting alone in the garden, hiding from Roderick. Although, he would never admit it to himself or anyone else. Lovino tried desperately to stop the tears from running down his face, but it was no use. He didn't want to leave his little brother, and certainly not to go with a guy he hasn't seen since he was a baby.

Hell, he couldn't remember the bastard at all. Roderick didn't want him around to 'corrupt' the other two kids, so he was just giving him away. It was like Lovino didn't even matter. It's not like Roderick even cared about him enough to know his human name.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard his country name being called. "Romano! Romano!"

It was that pretty woman, Mrs. Hungary. Lovino wasn't going to move though. Normally he didn't mind her too much, but he hated when she listened to Austria. He could tell because she called him by his human name when they were out of his hearing range.

She didn't ever find the young teen hiding out. Lovino snickered a bit when he saw her run right by without noticing him. Of course that meant that the aristocrat would come looking for him.

Which was exactly what happened. "Romano, you will stop this foolishness and come out." Just the sound of his voice made Lovino jump.

"Romano, you will come out this instance!" Roderick snapped. "Do you want me to spank you?" No, Lovino didn't but he wasn't about to come out either.

It took the Austrian fifteen minutes to find where the boy was hiding. Roderick caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, you potato bastard let me go." Lovino fought like a wild cat to get lose.

Roderick, however, was fairly use to this and kept a firm grip on Lovino. "Quit this, right now."

Lovino didn't stop though, if anything he fought harder. And his swearing got louder, "You fucking bastard let me go!"

Roderick had enough, he dragged Romano kicking and screaming inside. After waiting a few more minutes for the child to wear himself out, Roderick sat down and pulled Romano over his lap. He swatted his bottom while lecturing, "I've told you multiple times not to use those foul words."

Romano squeak at the first spank, but afterward remained quite. Worn out from before, he laid limp over the man's lap. Tears made more tracks down his face, but Lovino refused to yell. He didn't care about what the Austrian was saying, it was always the same anyways.

After a few more swats to his sitting spots, Lovino was allowed back up. He stood in front of Roderick with his head down, he couldn't look him in the eyes with tears streaking his face.

Stiffly Roderick addressed him, "Hopefully Spain will have a use for you."

Lovino held back the rest of his tears. He knew that he was useless, why did Mr. Austria have to say it to his face? He wasn't very good at cleaning like his brother and he wasn't smart like Aloysius. So what use was he?

Grabbing the boy by the arm Roderick marched down the hallway that lead back to the waiting Spaniard. "I expect you to listen and quit this ridiculousness." Roderick huffed.

"It can't be as ridiculous as that coat of yours!" Lovino retorted angry, but his heart wasn't really in it.

Before Roderick could respond they entered the room. Romano glared at the man that was going to make him leave his little brother.

"Here he is," was all Austria said, making Lovino feel like nothing more than a show horse.

The man that sat lit up with joy when he first saw Romano, but slowly the smile diminished as the man looked at him. Right away Lovino could tell that the man was from somewhere that got a lot of sun, that is if the man's skin was anything to go by. Which was good, he didn't like the cold. The man's curly brown hair flopped down over his green eyes.

"Good luck with him." Roderick muttered.

"Sí, sí_." _The man started to smile again. Lovino was having a hard time figuring out what the guy's problem was.

"This is the bastard?" Romano yelled accusingly pointing at Antonio. That shit eating grin made Lovino worry about his new guardian, what kind of a man would wear a smile like that? "I have to go work for him!"

Mr. Austria, as always, was quick to discipline him. Lovino tried his best to avoid the five hard smacks, but Roderick had a firm grip on his arm. "I've told you about that mouth of yours before. Children are to be seen and not heard."

"Chigi!" Lovino shouted as his sore bottom was beginning to sting even worst. A few tears stung his eyes again.

"As you can tell he has a mouth on him. I've tried to get him to stop, but it's just been so much work." Lovino couldn't stand it when people talked about him like that. Like he was nothing but a disappointment.

Lovino sniffled and brushed the tears away; they were partially from the sting in his bottom, but more so from the words. "Any way, he's yours now. Romano go wait in the carriage," he gave the Italian boy a small push.

Lovino scowled and flashed an obscene hand gesture at Roderick. He didn't care how much punishment he got for that one, he felt that the snotty aristocrat deserved it. Even if he didn't care how much trouble he was probably going to be in, that didn't mean he wasn't going to run for his life. Italian's are known for being fast for a reason.

Lovino heard Roderick shout after him, but no matter what the Austrian said it wasn't going to stop Lovino. Either way he doubted that it would be Austria that would come after him, he was more afraid that it would be Spain.

He couldn't tell what kind of guy Spain was, but he didn't look too bright. But intelligence wasn't something that really concerned Romano, it was how he would be punished that frightened him. At least at Mr. Austria's house he knew what to expect, but going with his new guardian meant walking into the unknown.

Would he hit him? Austria normally wasn't too bad with spankings. Yeah they hurt, but Lovino knew that they weren't abuse. Austria and several others had given Lovino a wide range of punishments through the years. He's gotten sent to bed early/his room, slapped, skipped meals, locked in a small dark room/outside, and given extra chores. Most of the milder ones Austria had used and weren't all that horrible. The others though had him in tears every time.

Just by looking at the man Lovino was having doubts that he would be treated that badly. But there was that one guy that wanted him in a way that Lovino didn't want at all. Most of all Lovino hoped that Spain wouldn't be like that guy.

Lovino got into the carriage with these horrible thoughts swimming around in his head. He knew that his behavior wasn't sweet and cute like his younger brother, but he did try his best sometimes. Well, at least he did when he was younger.

He use to try his hardest to get whatever the job was done, but sometimes he didn't really know what he was doing or his muscles would suddenly jerk on him and he would accidentally break something. But it wasn't like he tried to do anything wrong. He just wasn't as good as his brother, even Grandpa Rome seemed to know that. Now anymore it wasn't so much that he was lazy, rather he didn't see a point in trying.

Lovino wondered if his brother would hate him for leaving and not telling him. Lovino knew that Roderick wouldn't care enough to announce it and Mrs. Hungary was sworn to secrecy, at least until after Lovino was gone. He wasn't quite sure how his brother would deal with his disappearance, with Grandpa Rome he cried for weeks on end.

Lovino briefly wondered if Spain would allow him to come back to visit, or allow Feliciano to come for a few days. He quickly threw out that thought though, the bastard was probably like all the rest.

A chipper voice and chipper man got into the carriage, "Hey Romano. Lo siento_, _I was so late."

Lovino jumped at being ripped out of his thoughts. He was a bit angry because he hated surprises. "Did you just say something to me in fucking Spanish?"

"Um, sí. You'll be learning it soon too!" Spain's smile grew weaker, like he just couldn't keep it up anymore. "Also, could you please not swear, it's kind of rude."

"I don't want to learn fucking Spanish, teach me something cool like Russian. But I don't want to have anything to do with potato bastards." He never wanted anything to do with potatoes, they were the worst!

Spain didn't look too happy at his comment, "Romano, I'm only giving you one more chance. Don't swear, boss Spain doesn't like it."

Romano had enough, he couldn't take being referred to as a underling. He knew that he wasn't an equal, but he didn't want it shoved in his face. "Chigi! Just because you own me doesn't mean that you're my fucking boss. Casso!"

Lovino went off into a swearing fit. It was always how he got out any real emotions. Sure he loved his brother and got hugs from him and Mrs. Hungary, but the German purebred and Austria didn't give a shit about him. He hated to have people see him cry as well, they never seemed to at least try to understand what his problem was. So most of his emotions he hid under his venomous words, it's not like there was anyone he could trust.

Lovino was taken by surprise when Spain pulled him over his lap. Only temporary stunned, Lovino was alive and kicking on the second spank. "Stop it you bastard!" he screamed and thrashed about.

"I'll stop if you apologize for being rude." Strangely enough, Antonio didn't sound all that angry to Lovino. But it didn't matter to his bottom that was burning from the hard swats.

Never one to give up easy Lovino still fought, even if it was only with words. "No," he had meant it as a growl, but instead it was nothing more than a pitiful whine from a naughty boy.

Lovino wasn't sure how much longer it lasted, but his new boss eventually gave up. He knew that his face was probably streaked with tears, his ass felt like a fire had been lit under it.

"You will listen to my warnings and not swear, _si_?" The man asked setting him back down.

"S-si." Lovino stuttered, completely surrendering. He couldn't take anymore. He had now been spanked three times in the last hour. It just wasn't a good day.

The man signaled to the driver, who Lovino was sure heard what had happened. He only hoped that Austria wouldn't hear of it. He might never see that aristocrat again; but it he could still hear the scolding Austria would give him for not listening for new boss, even if the man wasn't there.

Lovino winced almost every time the carriage bumped around, it wasn't helping his sore bottom in the least.

The Spaniard cleared his throat, "Romano, I don't want to spank you. But I will if you don't listen to me I will."

Lovino bit his lip, he was thinking of home. His true home, back when he still lived with Grandpa Rome. It's been at least a hundred years since he's last seen it. He could still imagine the mansion that they had lived in vaguely, he was pretty sure that Feliciano didn't remember at all since they had been so long.

"Lovino," The man's voice had a touch of warning in it. "Please look at me when I'm talking to you."

In a flash Lovino jerked his head up. He didn't even realize that Spain had been talking, until he had heard his name. Startled he asked, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Mrs. Hungary told me. Would you prefer me to call you that or your country name?" Of course it was that woman. She was generally a nice lady, but horribly nosy. It made sense though, there was no way the Austrian would've told the man that.

Lovino glared at his new boss and growled, "Call me whatever you want." he knew that he should probably be nicer, but at that point he was too mad to care.

"Since I'm going to call you by your human name I think it's only fair that you call me by mine. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Lovino was confused, he never called another country, besides his brother, by their human name.

Lovino wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know if he shoukd trust this guy.

He yawned, feeling very tired from the already too long day. Dropping his head he hoped that he could ignore his bottom long enough to sleep. He drifted off with his brother's face in mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

_Cazzo- _fuck (Italian)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! Finally, I can start posting this again! I'm really going to try and catch this up to the other story, but please forgive me if I can't. And guess what? I did two updates today! **

**Thanks for the review: **

Mona Lisa's Balled, Awesomeness (you might detect it, but it shouldn't be there XD), Bookslover21, BunnieGal, and Guest (I fixed it!)

Chapter 2

Lovino was surprised to find that Antonio's house looked abandoned. It was as if nothing had been touched inside the house for months. After the short tour of the dusty house, Lovino was left in what he was told was his room to unpack. He was fairly sure that Antonio said that he was going to cook dinner or something, but he wasn't paying much attention.

Unpacking didn't take him all that long, he didn't have much other than some clothes. He was too old for toys and such, but he did keep a few books with him. There were only four, as they were the only ones that were his to take.

Three of them were science books, not something a boy usually read if he read at all. All on the same favorite subject of Lovino's, astrometry. He remembered looking at the stars completely fascinated as a young child and his love for it has only grown since then. Although, it was a hard secret to keep, no one else knew that he looked at the stars every chance he got or that he read books such as these. Not even the nosy Hungarian woman or his brother. In fact, the three well worn books had been poured over by Lovino many times, he nearly knew each book word for word.

Then came the last book, it was one his Grandfather wrote. One could call it a diary, but it wasn't just that. It was the history of both a man and a nation, one that very few could fully comprehend. Lovino had kept the memento of the deceased Rome for years. Austria had discovered it once, but only told the boy to keep it safe as it was valuable. He had read though it as well, but some entries he had wished he had never looked at.

Bored, Lovino was just about to crack open one of his old books when he remember that Antonio had a decently sized library and said that he may use it. Lovino first decided to find a reasonable hiding spot for the books, after all who knew if his new boss was a snoop or not.

Seeing no other choice, he stuffed the books under the bed for safe keeping. After all, he could always find another better place later.

Creeping out of his room, as he wasn't sure if the Spaniard would be mad at him or not for doing so, Lovino quietly snuck down to the library. Unlike the library at Austria's house, Antonio seemed to like a very wide variety of books.

Lovino could only gape as he saw a full bookcase dedicated to war and military books alone. It didn't take him long to find the science section, that was almost overflowing with books as well.

It took him a bit, but he finally found one on astrometry. _The Ways of the Stars_, Lovino grinned to himself at his findings. He had been dying for some more reading material and here it was.

Nestling in the nearest chair, Lovino greedily started to read. The introduction was only a few pages long and it didn't take all that long to finish.

He had just started on the first real chapter of the book when the door slung open. "Oi, Lovino."

The boy jumped, having being so absorbed in his book that he hadn't heard the Spaniard coming whatsoever. "Y-you could at least give me a bit more warning." Lovino wasn't happy with his boss. Still he more or less whispered an insult, "Jerk."

"Lo siento, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is done." Antonio curiously leaned in to look at the book Romano had. "What were you reading?"

Lovino knew that his face turned red as he quickly shut the book. At the last second he used his hand to hide as much of the cover as possible. "Nothing. It's none of your business shitface." he muttered defensively.

"Lovino Vargas," Antonio said and Lovino could hear the warning in his voice. "I don't think you want a repeat so soon."

Lovino's blush deepened as he thought about what had happened earlier. "No."

The boy was surprised when Antonio didn't question him farther, he knew Austria would've demanded to know. "Bueno, let's eat."

Lovino wasn't too sure about what the Spaniard would serve him. He was now regrettably used to Hungarian and Austrian food. However, much like his brother, he tended to be a rather picky eater.

Lovino looked at the strange mixture of what appeared to be rice, chicken, and whatever vegetables that Antonio had with him. Without even thinking Lovino blurted out, "What is this shit?"

Antonio sighed, sounding slightly agitated. "It's dinner and you're either going to eat it or nothing."

The boy wasn't too happy to see what he considered to be a sloppy meal. He pushed the plate away, "I don't want to eat this."

"Fine you can go to your room." Lovino was surprised that he wasn't told to basically be quiet and eat it anyways. "But it's honestly not that bad Lovino, and you'll have to eat sometime. I'm not in the habit of starving children."

"Whatever, bastard." Lovino stood up, hoping to get out quickly before the man changed his mind.

Before he could escape, Lovino was bent over the end of the table. It was a good thing that the plate wasn't in the way anymore. The boy groaned quietly to himself realizing what position he got himself into. Antonio smacked his bottom that was still sore from earlier.

"I've told you about swearing several times Lovino Vagas." The man scolded him, Lovino was sure that he was in for a much harder spanking. He yipped at the first swat and squirmed to become free.

However, after the mild scolding Lovino found that Antonio was willing to let him go. Standing back up, Lovino sniffled. He didn't want to look at Spain. A bit angry at the way he was treated, he decided to use the hand gesture that had Austria once threatening to cut his fingers off for. Lovino knew that Austria would never do something like that, however the spanking that usually followed wasn't a pleasant one.

He wasn't all that sure what Antonio would do, but he wasn't going to stick around. Lovino scrambled to get up the stairs quick enough so that the man didn't have a chance of catching him.

Shutting his room he collapsed on the bed. He didn't feel much like reading and to be honest what else was there to do? Looking up at the ceiling he pondered about what his brother was doing. He was surprised to find that he did miss Feliciano and Hungary. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he did miss Austria a little as well. One person he didn't miss was Aloysius.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Lovino, can I come in?"

Lovino frowned, it was that bastard's house he could come in if he wanted. He was use to living with people who didn't feel they need permission.

The teen glared at the door for a few seconds, waiting for Antonio. After a minute or so it became apparent that the Spaniard wasn't someone who just invited himself in.

Groaning, Lovino opened the door to see what the man had wanted. All he found when he opened the door was a plate with beans and rice.

Lovino was actually surprised that Antonio would be nice enough to do that for him. Maybe the bastard isn't the worst person that he could be stuck with.

Lovino was not pleased to see the morning, especially since he had hardly slept. In fact, ever since he had the news that he would be moving in with Antonio he hadn't slept that much.

He trudged downstairs, the scent of what he supposed was breaksfast was in the air.

"Buenos días, Lovino!" Antonio said almost the second that Lovino came into the kitchen. Antonio sounded way too happily for the Italian's taste.

Lovino was not a morning person, but it appeared to be that his new guardian was. "What the fuck did you say?" he mumbled.

"Lovino, I told you about your mouth. I'm sure that you don't want a spanking so early in the morning." Antonio said sternly.

That woke Lovino up in a flash, "No!"

"Then be good and listen to boss." Antonio said as he set cups of hot chocolate down.

"Fucking bastard," Lovino grumbled, making sure to keep his voice too low for Antonio to hear. "Damn morning smiley jerk."

Lovino wasn't particularly fond of whatever Antonio had given him. He figured that it would take to much energy to complain though. That and he really didn't want spanked so early in the morning.

Antonio said still rather cheery, "We've got a busy day, Lovino."

Lovino nodded, although he didn't like hearing that. Hearing busy usually meant work, for him to do.

"It's been a while since I've been home, so it's going to need to be cleaned and restocked with food." Lovino wanted so badly to say a smart mouth comment about that. Instead he bit his tongue so that he wouldn't end up on Spain's bad side so early in the morning. "I'll go get the food this morning and you can start cleaning. I'll give you the list and help when I get back. Si?"

So in other word the bastard just wanted him to clean his house. "Si." Lovino replied flatly.

The Spaniard continued to explain and scribble on a piece of paper about cleaning, but in all honesty Lovino wasn't really paying attention. He was just waiting until Antonio left and he could finally have some alone time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

_Bueno- _good (Spanish)

_Buenos días- _good morning (Spanish)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! So no double update this week, sorry folks. I've been writing, so it's not writers block. I just haven't finished anything for you guys yet XD I will say that I have a bit of Antonio's story done, hopefully we'll see that soon. And I know that people tend to side with whatever character's pov that I'm writing it from, but I post both sides because it shows the reasons for their actions better than me just explaining. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

CookiesForTheNeko, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, Mona Lisa's Balled, Bookslover21, and TheDeadOne28

Chapter 3

After Antonio had left, Lovino more or less lazed about for a little bit. There was no way that he was cleaning without a good excuse to. Well, he knew that he would have to get it done before Antonio got back, but he had some time.

He read through some more of the book that he had claimed from the library. Not much of the information was new to him, but he did like the writer's perspective.

As time pasted Lovino found himself strangely bothered by all the dust and the note with instructions that seemed to be waiting for him. With a small sigh, he tried to clean up a bit. Not to help the bastard or anything, just to get it to quit the place from looking so bad. However, he ended up causing more harm by knocking other things and gave that up as well.

Lunch time came around and Antonio still wasn't back yet. Lovino didn't mind all that much, he was at least a little useful in the kitchen. The problem came when he realized that there wasn't any food in the house. The boy checked all the cupboards, but found nothing that he could use for a meal. He went off on a swearing fit, wondering why that man that claimed not to starve children wasn't back yet with food yet.

He decided then to blow off the list entirely and not even attempt it anymore. It was time for a nap, to make up for not seeming much the night before, anyways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lovino, what is this? I asked you to clean not sleep." Antonio asked, shaking the sleepy Italian awake.

"Hm?" Lovino rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh yeah, I couldn't tell what that garbage was that you wrote down was, so I didn't bother." Since Antonio had been gone for hours and left him without food, Lovino didn't care anymore. The bastard probably didn't care about him anyways.

"I told you to clean and went over the list with you before I left." Antonio said glaring. Damn, that guy can be kind of intimating when he glared like that.

"So?" Lovino crossed his arms, feeling defiant still. "You were gone for a while, where were you?"

Lovino felt some triumph when he saw Antonio get a little red. "That's none of your business."

Maybe not, but Lovino could guess pretty well. "Probably with a girl." Just to throw in an extra insult he added, "A dumb one since you're so stupid."

"Romano!" Antonio shouted, clearly Lovino had taken it too far. "That is none of you're business and you are still in trouble for not listening to me while I was out. Do you really want to make it worst?"

Lovino jumped at Antonio's raised voice. He didn't mean to push the man so far as to actually get into trouble. It might take him longer to find out exactly how far he can go without getting into much trouble. He learned early on that with Austria it wasn't very far. A bit afraid of Antonio, Lovino shook his head in answer to the man's question.

"Good," the Spaniard looked like he was calming down some. "Now I want you to go pick a corner to stand in."

Out of all the things that the man could've said, that was one of the strangest things Lovino ever heard. "What?"

"You didn't listen to me when I said to clean, so now I'm going to clean while you stand in the corner." Lovino couldn't figure this man out. He wasn't being punished for not listening? Or was that what Antonio thought was punishing? What could be so bad about looking at a wall instead of cleaning?

"You can't be fucking serious?" Lovino shouted, confused beyond all belief.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, I suggest you listen to me before I go get a switch." Antonio said in a clear warning voice. The sound of his full human name scared him into planting his nose right in the corner. Lovino didn't want to even think of how terrible a switch would feel. "You will stay there until I say. ¿Comprende?"

Despite the urge to turn his head, Lovino stared straight ahead when he heard Antonio walk behind him. Out of the corner of his eye saw that Antonio still looked livid. Lovino gulped, he feared that the man was going to get the promised switch.

Lovino leaned his head on the wall, wondering why he was so stupid. The boy knew that it was stupid to argue with his new guardian, but he went ahead and did it anyways. Even if the guy did a total dick move earlier. This was probably why Austria had gotten rid of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lovino wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but he now knew why Antonio considered this to be punishment. His legs were killing him by now and he hadn't heard Antonio come back inside. The Italian figured that he had just barely escaped from getting a switching.

With a sigh Lovino figured it was safe to move. Since the Spaniard couldn't be found, Lovino decided to help himself in the kitchen. He was fucking hungry, at least in his words, and knew how to cook well enough.

Lovino scurried around the kitchen to look for possible ingredients, luckily Antonio had brought food back like he had promised. He could remember most of the dishes that Hungary had taught him as a child. And sometimes, especially when Austria was out of house for the day, Lovino made some other dishes with Feliciano.

Istrian Stew was the first dish that came in mind when he found the beef and potatoes. It was easy enough to make and perhaps if he made some for Antonio as well that would put him in a better mood. Getting into the spirit, Lovino even started to make bread. It has been some time since he last cooked, and he found himself strangely enjoying it.

Lovino had just been putting away a pot away that he didn't use when Antonio shouted though out the house. "Lovino Vargas! You better come out of hiding."

Lovino cussed that fact that Antonio kept his pots and pans in the higher shelves as they came crashing down with a thunderous roar. "Chigi!"

Within seconds Antonio was in the kitchen surveying the mess that Lovino had created. "Romano?" The man looked positively confused, "Lovino?"

The Italian blushed, "Don't just stand there help me."

Lovino wasn't sure why, but the Spaniard didn't move. He squirmed to free himself from the kitchen that had trapped him. "Fine, I'll do it myself." He need to mix in some finally garlic. "It's almost ready." he muttered mostly for his own benefit.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked.

Lovino shrugged, maybe if he was lucky he could talk his way out of this mess. "Making dinner, what does it look like."

"Why?" Antonio continued to interrogate.

Lovino went for the honest answer, "I was hungry." He poured the stew into two bowls, making his best attempt not to spill and placed them on the table.

Lovino saw out of the corner of his eye Antonio take a bite. "Where did you learn to cook this?"

Lovino shrugged as he got the bread out of the oven. "It was something my brother showed me, I think he picked it up while we were at Austria's house, but I'm not sure."

"What's it called?"

"Istrian Stew, that is if I'm right." Lovino at least thought that was what it was called. Either way he remember the recipe, remarkably enough, and that's all that really mattered to him.

Antonio seemed to like the food, "This is fantastic, Lovino."

"It's nothing special." Lovino mumbled into his own stew.

"But," Antonio's voice carried a hint of warning, "why did you leave the corner? I told you not to."

"I told you, I was hungry." As if to prove his point Lovino took a huge bit out of his bread. It was delicious, having just come out of the oven.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Antonio asked. "You had lunch, surely you couldn't have been that hungry."

Lovino wanted to shout, to tell the man that he had not in fact had lunch. Instead he decided to do what Italians were know for the most in war, running. "I'm done."

He was surprised when Antonio grabbed his wrist, "No you're not. You said you were hungry so you're going to answer my questions while you eat this good meal."

Lovino was panicking in his mind. He sat back down, almost sure that was going to be in major trouble now. For what he couldn't say.

"Romano, you still have to answer my previous question." The edge to Antonio's voice told him that there was no option, but to answer the question.

"No, I didn't." Lovino managed to whisper.

"You didn't what?" The boy was actually surprised that Antonio had heard him.

Lovino squeaked out, "I-I didn't have lunch."

"Lo siento, Lovino. That was my fault." At first Lovino had thought he hadn't hear the man correctly. That sounded like an apology, something that Lovino wasn't very use to unless it was coming out of his brother's mouth. Not taking a chance he didn't look at the Spaniard.

Antonio sighed, "We're not finished though Lovino."

Lovino dared to look up for a second, "We're not?" He hoped like hell that they were.

"No. You still didn't listen very well today." Antonio said in a lecture voice. "And although it is my fault that you didn't have anything for lunch, you shouldn't have been rude to me earlier. Leaving the corner and swearing falls under that category as much as raising your voice. I expect and apology."

That wasn't what Lovino was expecting. He thought that Antonio was going to yell and probably go get a wicked switch. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot about the last of Spain's words. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Lovino. I'll call this even if you will" Lovino was more than ok with that, he quickly agreed with a nod.

"Now I have a few ground rules for you, we should've gone over them last night actually." Lovino gave a small nod, he should've seen that coming. Everything is about rules after all.

"Número uno, no more being rude, this includes swearing." That was going to take some getting use to. Austria might not have liked his foul language either, but Lovino still won that battle with him. That is most of the time. "Número dos, no lying about anything to me. That also means not telling me something. Número tres, I expect you to obey me. This includes doing chores and studying." Fuck, Lovino hated school. "Número cuatro, I'll respect you and your privacy and I expect you do the same. Número cinco, don't go into town without me for now. After I'm sure I can trust that you won't get lost, you may go if you tell me first." They didn't seem that hard or that many, but Lovino never had been one for following the rules. "Easy enough, right?"

"Si." Lovino nodded, they should be easy to keep. Well, minus the lying and swearing. "But what happens if I break the rules?"

"You mean when you break the rules." Lovino scowled when he saw Antonio's smile. Did the guy enjoy punishing him like a sicko? "No ones, perfect. I expect you to break them a few times, but there will be some punishment."

That's what Lovino was afraid of, "L-like what?"

"Hm, haven't really thought about it." Is this guy really an idiot or something? Lovino was having a hard time figuring it out. "For now I'd say spankings and corner time." Although that wasn't the worst the he's had, Lovino still wasn't happy about it. "I'll only spank you with a switch if you're really naughty though." Lovino gave didn't even want to think about that. "Just try to be good and it shouldn't come to that, ok?" Sure that was all to easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that would be spanked.

Lovino allowed his eyes to go back to the uninteresting floor, "Ok." It was easier to agree than to argue sometimes, and Lovino wasn't that stubborn.

Antonio started to pick up the dishes from diner as they were both finished. "Since you cooked tonight, I'll clean up. But, tomorrow we are both cleaning this house. A couple of my friends are coming in a few days, and Francis would faint seeing it in the state that it's in currently."

"Francis? You mean you're friends with France? The snail bastard!" Lovino slipped with his wording in his shock. If there was anyone that he hated besides Aloysius, it would have to be Francis.

Antonio fixed Lovino with a stern look, "Lovino, that's rude to call my friends names."

"Sorry." Lovino said swallowing all farther protest. He had just avoided a spanking several times that night, he didn't want to push his luck any more.

"Si, he's coming and Prussia as well. It's been a while since we were all together and they'll want to meet you." Not that Lovino wanted to see them.

"Oh great, another potato bastard." Lovino said quietly, he thought that he wouldn't have to see any for a while.

The boy went to run back upstairs, but he still heard Antonio's words, "Just remember the rules Lovino."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Comprende?- Understand? (Spanish)

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

Número uno, dos… - Number one, two, three, four, five (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4

Mellow! Having Internet issues so not my normal message. I'll repost when it's easier. Also be sure to look out Sunday for some extra postings!

Chapter 4

Lovino promised himself through the haze of sleep that he was going to at least try not to piss the guy off, in case he was still mad.

"Buenos días, Lovino!" Antonio greeted as Lovino came into the room.

This morning cheerfulness wasn't something Lovino wanted to get use to, but regrettable he needed to. "Morning." Lovino mumbled, giving his best shot at his new goal. He wasn't surprised to see churros for breakfast again. Not that it mattered much to him, churros were at least eatable

Lovino wasn't sure, but he could've swore that Antonio's smile just got even larger. "We got a lot to do today! Since Gilbert and Francis are coming tomorrow." How can Antonio even seem happy about cleaning? It didn't seem possible. On the bright side, it looks like Antonio isn't still angry.

Lovino groaned, "Don't remind me." If his bed wasn't so far away, he would've crawled back in it. It wasn't looking to be a good day and he was still tired, the same old nightmares kept him up again. He settled for resting his head on the table instead.

"They're coming tomorrow and you won't be rude to them, unless you want a switching. Do you understand?" Antonio didn't sound too pissed off yet, more like it was a reminder. Still a terrible threat if you ask Lovino.

"Si," Lovino said with a sigh. "Francis just creeps me out, and Gilbert acts like a dick." That was truly an understatement, at least in Lovino's mind. Francis was a creepy pervert that can't keep his hands to himself and Gilbert was the biggest asshole that ever lived. Lovino could see how Antonio was friends with them.

"Lovino!" The Spaniard shouted, his face falling into a frown. "That was very rude."

Lovino winced, he knew that he shouldn't have said that. He still wanted to defend himself. "But it's true!"

"Even so, put that aside for their visit. Ok?" Antonio said, this time much more calmly.

Lovino wanted to say something about how he shouldn't have to deal with Antonio's fucking friends. However, he remembered the goal of the morning and the fact that he had already been threatened with the switch. "Fine," he groaned, wondering how long he had to suffer.

Antonio's stupid smiles slowly took over again. "Good. Now for today, we have to sweep and dust to start. Which would you like to do?"

That wasn't something that Lovino expected. He was normally given a list of chores and told to just do them. "Dusting, I guess." he said with a shrug. Dusting seemed easier to the lazy Italian.

"Fine, then after that…" Antonio started to run down a long list of chores. Lovino couldn't see how it would be possible for them to get it all done, but that wasn't his problem. If Antonio was working too, it would be his fault if they didn't finish.

Lovino went about to his part of the chores as Antonio did his. For once, Lovino didn't seem to mind cleaning as much as he had in the past. Maybe because he felt like he wasn't being worked like a slave for once because he knew that Antonio was cleaning as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lovino's stomach was growling after a few hours. Cleaning was hard work, especially because Antonio's house was terribly hot. But it looked as if the house was almost done. Just as he was thinking about lunch Antonio called him. "Oi, Lovino."

"Yeah?" He asked, entering the room. He hoped that Antonio didn't come up with even more work for him.

"How about we break for lunch?" Antonio asked, looking like he was the one that really wanted the break.

"Si." Lovino couldn't believe his ears, that sounded too nice.

Lovino wasn't all that happy with the food itself, but it wasn't that bad. The egg dripped sandwiches that Antonio had made certainly wasn't the worst that he had. And the meal conversation wasn't that bad either. Instead of murderous looks it contained some light chat about various types of food.

"Oi, Lovino, let's siesta out in the sun today." Antonio suggested.

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Siesta?"

"Si, you know when you nap or take a break." Antonio said explaining.

"Idiot, I know what one is." Lovino snapped, he wasn't that stupid. He did get in trouble every time he had taken the time for a nap in the past though. "But at Austria's house I wasn't allowed siestas."

"Well, I siesta every day here." Antonio shrugged like it didn't really matter much to him. "You don't have to."

Lovino thought about that, Spain seemed like he was trying to not act like a total dick. Besides, he needed the sleep after the nightmares and it would be putting off work. The boy decided to give it a try.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hetalia*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lovino, come on it's time to wake up." Antonio said as he shook Lovino awake.

The child wasn't expecting to see Antonio's smiling face so close to his. "Chigi!" he shouted in surprise.

The man started to laugh. "It wasn't funny!" Loving stammered.

Antonio grinned, "Si, for me it was."

Lovino pouted a bit, that was a cruel trick. He then noticed for whatever strange reason the Spaniard was holding a basket. "Are you going to go pick flowers or something?"

"Nope," Antonio replied happily. "It's for tomatoes!"

"Tomatoes?" Lovino never heard of them.

"Mi dios! Tell me you've had tomatoes before!" Antonio looked as if the world was ending.

Lovino couldn't understand what the big deal was. He didn't really travel like most of the nations because he was younger and Austria said that it was better if he went alone. "I don't think I have."

Antonio grabbed the boy and practically ripped his arm off as he dragged him off. "You must try one, now."

Lovino tried to keep up to the overly hyper man as he was lead down a path that lead out of the yard. " Ok, what's so great about them?"

"They're the best food ever!" Oh so it was a fruit or something, well that did seem to explain the basket.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Si, si, whatever." He had a hard time believing that the Spaniard could possibly have the best food. There was just no way.

They had just reached the end of the path. Before them stood a field of what Lovino supposed was tomatoes. It wasn't a little personal garden, no it was a large patch of land dedicated to the one plant. How could someone like one type of food that much?

Lovino watched as Antonio disappeared in the greenery. It didn't take the man that long to find a tomato. "Here!" he pressed it into Lovino's hands as if he were handing him gold.

"This is a tomato?" Lovino asked, although after he said that he realized how stupid it sounded. He smelled it, not knowing what to expect.

"Careful not to squeeze it too hard, Lovino." Antonio warned.

"Why?" Lovino asked, his concentration broken. Without meaning too he squeezed the tomato. The red innards of the plant ran down his hand.

Antonio chucked, clearly amused with his wards reaction. "That's why."

Lovino threw the tomato down, pissed that it was all over his hands. "Chigi! That's stupid."

"Calm down, there are plenty more." The man was happy to fetch another one for the pouting child. With in a minute or so, he was handing Lovino another one. "Remember to be careful this time."

Lovino was much more careful this time, "Yeah, yeah, I got it, bastard."

With nothing else to do, Lovino took a bite. Juice dribble down his chin, but it tasted wonderful. Lovino could just imagine the possibilities that there were for it in various dishes.

"So what do you think?" Antonio asked eagerly.

"Delicious." Lovino said, although it was more than just delicious. He didn't believe Antonio when he said that tomatoes were the best food at first, not anymore. "Can we pick some more?" he asked.

"Si, just save some for later." Antonio said as his smile reached maximum happiness.

Lovino was happy to learn everything about his new favorite fruit. He was happy to pick the tomatoes, which they did until dark. He pestered Antonio with questions about any and everything he could think of to ask. Antonio seemed happy to answer them, and even promised to make something with tomatoes soon.

When Antonio suggested that they went back to the house, Lovino was a little unhappy. But he knew that they couldn't stay out there all night, besides he was tired and dirty.

Lovino was strangely happy, for once he had a good day. Antonio wasn't that bad of a guy, but he did still have creepy friends. And the Italian certainly wasn't looking forward to that visit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buenos días- Good morning (Spanish)

Mi dios- My God (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mellow! Warning this chapter will be a little short, just because I'm trying to stay in line with the other story, I hope you don't mind that much. Ps: can you show your love for updating so much today by leaving a review? Enjoy the story and Easter if you celebrate or normal Sunday if you don't :D**

**Thanks for review on last chapter goes out to:**

Bookslover21 andsparklybutterfly42

Chapter 5

The next morning started out normally, overly cheerful Spaniard and everything else including churros. But there was a difference in the air, perhaps it was the tense felling of what was to come. But other than a few simple reminders, Antonio left the teen to his own devices while he paced and cleaned some more.

Lovino had just finished washing the dishes from lunch when the very faint sound of hooves hitting the ground could be heard. He was surprised at the speed in which Antonio ran out of there. Damn, that had to be them.

Lovino peeked out the door, hoping not to be seen. He watched as Gilbert, an albino Prussian man stepped out talking loudly. What he was saying Lovino couldn't figure out, he hadn't learned more than a handful of Spanish words yet.

Then there the blond wavy hair that had to belong to Francis. Lovino shuttered, he really didn't like how Francis had a habit to paw at people, man or woman.

Although it was obvious that the three were friends, even if he couldn't speak the language. The were laughing and, if the boy guess right from Gilbert blushing, teasing one another.

He groaned, perhaps hiding out in the library or his room would make their visit easier to stand. He wasn't sure how long they were going to stand out there, but he was moving now.

For a moment he couldn't remember where he had left his book. But after a quick look in the living room, he found it on the couch. He grabbed that and started up the stairs just as he heard the three men entering.

He briefly heard his name mentioned by Antonio. That bastard was talking about him when he knew that he was speaking in that fucking Spanish language. In his anger he had not correctly calculated the height of the step and came tumbling down. Lovino cried out in surprise.

On his way down the Italian had managed to bashed his head against the railing. Tears stung his eyes.

Lovino's head felt as though it was going to explode and the pounding of footsteps coming near to him wasn't helping his now extra large headache.

Lovino not caring about anything other than the pain, he stayed where he was hoping that his head would stop pounding soon. Nations might live for however long their nations last, but they still could get hurt like any human. "Damn, this hurts." he hissed to himself.

Antonio knelt down beside Lovino and gently spoke in German, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just fell and hit my head," Lovino slowly got up, he wasn't going to look weak. He might bawl the second he got in his room, but he wasn't going to look weak. It was just a simple fall after all, no one cried from that. "I'll be fine." he muttered.

"Oui, but how about I take a look at it?" Francis asked and reached a hand toward the boy.

Lovino didn't want that man to get anywhere near him. He backed away, "Don't touch me, whine bastard!"

His head started to hurt even worse and then Antonio started to reprimand him. "Lovino, that's not nice. Francis was just trying to help."

Lovino clutched his head, wanting the pain to go away. "Don't care." he hissed.

"Why not go to your room and lay down?" Antonio suggested strongly.

"I don't want to." Lovino muttered.

"Oi, what's wrong with the little brat?" Gilbert boomed in his horribly loud drunk voice.

"Shut it, potato bastard." Lovino yelled. "Fuck, this hurts." he moaned.

"Lovino, go to your room." Antonio commanded, he wasn't suggesting anymore.

"No," Lovino whimpered. "Don't need to."

"Obviously you do, since you can't control your mouth." Antonio said.

Lovino was done fighting, he knew that he was getting to the end of his rope with Antonio and that's the last thing he wanted on top his pounding head. He allowed Antonio to lead him up the stairs without anymore complaint. He even laid down at Antonio's request with nothing more than a groan, damn how did it hurt so much.

"Lovino, your behavior so far isn't looking good." Antonio said, a warning tone could clearly be heard.

Lovino groaned again, he really didn't want to hear this. "Give me a break." he muttered.

"I am, why do you think you're not getting a spanking right now?" That caught Lovino's attention. He didn't think that Antonio was that angry with him. "I'm telling you now that if you continue this behavior I will take a switch to you. For now, I want you to remain in here until dinner, unless you have to use the bathroom."

Lovino glared at the man a little, "Fine." Another wave of pain hit him, "Damn it"

"How bad does it hurt?" Antonio asked, sounding quit concerned,

"I don't know, pretty bad." How did it feel be knocking in the head with solid wood? Pretty damn bad.

"Would you feel better if I got you a cool rag?" Antonio asked.

"Si, grazie." Lovino whispered, maybe that and a nap would make it go away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Grazie- Thank you (Italian)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mellow! There has been a question about Lovino speaking German. Yes, due to living with Germans for a while he can speak German and Italian, not yet Spanish. While Antonio doesn't know Italian, but he does know German. Hence, that is the typical language for the two. Also, I am trying to keep the chapters for both this and my other story lined up, so yes they do match. Dun, dun, dun! The chapter so many people that read/have read 'Growing Tomatoes' has been waiting for. I except lots of comments from those people! **

**Thanks for reviews:**

Black Kaitou, Bookslover21, Gigglepie Braginski, Guest (name please?), ChibiUchiha723, and MissyRog

Chapter 6

Lovino groaned, the damn headache wasn't going away. Why the fuck did it have to be him that fell on the stairs?

The boy had nothing he could do other than stare up at the ceiling, what fun that was too. The pounding in his head made it too hard to do anything else that was even remotely productive, such as napping or read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next several hours had passed slowly as he stayed hiding in his room. At least this way they wouldn't bother him. Lovino thought that he might actually survive the Bad Touch Trio visit.

Then he had to pee, which meant going downstairs. That was something that really looked like it wouldn't end well between the potato bastard and the wine bastard. However, there wasn't an option.

Grumbling to himself Lovino got up, at least his headache had pretty much gone away. On his way to relieve himself, he didn't run into any of them he heard them talking though. From his best guess, Antonio was leaving for a little bit. That wasn't a problem to Lovino, as long as no one bothered him he would remain in his room. Safest place to hide from fucking bastards.

It was on his way back that there came a problem. The potato bastard, who was obviously drunk, glared at him with his red eyes. "Hey, you're the fucking maid around here. Go clean something."

Lovino was pissed, "I'm not the maid, shut up bastard." He was never a maid, and he never would be.

Gilbert barked a laugh, "That's right cause you're fucking useless."

That struck a cord with Lovino, "I'm not useless." He snapped back, but in the back of his mind he thought it was true. There was no way this asshole could tell him that though.

Gilbert frown, "Oh yeah? Than why is it that your grandfather hid little Feliciano away while he left you behind."

Fuck, he wasn't going to cry, not now at least. "What the fuck do you know?" Lovino snarled.

"More than you think," Gilbert smiled a cruel, cruel smile. "I know everything, I keep it all in my awesome diaries."

Lovino snorted and put on a air of false bravery, "A diary seems very girlish." Inside he was wondering how much the man did know and if the Prussian would tear him apart with just his words.

"Better be nicer kid," Gilbert growled and grabbed him by the hair. "Especially to Antonio, since my dear cousin threw you out."

A few tears escaped, that wasn't what he was expecting. "Fuck you," the teen muttered, a little afraid of the man now.

Gilbert let go, "Learn some respect." He said, however right after that Lovino managed to punch him in the face. And then the brawl began.

Francis, who had by now heard the raucous, came rushing in. "Stop this both of you." He pulled the smaller and lighter of the two, namely Lovino, off of Prussia. "You go up to your room, Antonio will deal with you when he gets back." The blond let Lovino go.

The boy didn't need to be told twice, he scrambled to get up the steps. The teen knew that he was in for it now. It was that fucking potato bastard's fault too. Tears blurred his vision.

The boy curled up in bed to ponder his fate. He wanted to hear when Antonio came home and to his displeasure it wasn't nearly long enough until the Spaniard returned. Although he wasn't downstairs, he knew that Francis and Gilbert were probably making it look like it was his fault. Lovino quickly wiped the tears away.

As Lovino had expected, not too long after the arrival of Antonio, he knocked. Lovino wasn't going to let him in, and unsurprisingly the man let himself in. "Lovino, we need to talk."

The boy wasn't stupid, he knew that he was in big trouble. Hence, why he wasn't going to cooperate.

"Lovino, look at me." Antonio sounded irritated, but not as angry as he had been that second night. Antonio sighed, and rolled Lovino over. "Lovino, we need to talk about what happened while I was gone."

"What's there to talk about?" Lovino asked, not wanting to really talk. He knew that he messed up badly. Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not. "The reason that you attacked one of my best friends." Antonio said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. The man was still pretty calm.

"Why don't you just spank me and get it over with?" From Lovino's experience that's how things like this normally went.

"Because, I want to know why you did it first." Antonio said, looking like he actually cared.

There was just so much, Lovino wasn't sure that he wanted to explain. After what Prussia said, had hurt. And the boy wasn't ready to share that with Antonio; after all he hasn't known the man that long, for all he knew he could be moved again.

Antonio sighed, "If you want I could go get my switch now and not even hear your-"

That did it for Lovino. He hated how the Spaniard kept threatening him with the fucking switch. "He just said some stuff, ok?" Lovino said harshly, although he wasn't going to give away any real information.

"What kind of stuff?" Antonio asked gently.

"It's nothing." Lovino cringed as his own voice sounded whiny. He just didn't want to hear those insults again, especially not from his own mouth. He didn't want to feel worthless.

"I need to know, Lovino." Antonio said sympathetically.

"No, you don't." Lovino didn't care what Antonio said or threatened him with, there was no way he was going to tell. Damn, why did he feel like he was going to cry again.

The man didn't push anymore, "Fine Lovino, but there still is your punishment."

Lovino wasn't really ready for that. Even though a moment ago all he wanted was for Antonio to spank him just so that it was over, Lovino still wasn't all that keen on the idea. Hell, he had hoped that the Spaniard was stupid enough to forget.

Antonio grabbed the boy's chin and tipped his head up. "Lovino, you were very naughty while I was gone." Lovino could feel himself blushing at the use of the word naughty. He couldn't look away from Antonio's emerald green eyes though. "I don't know what all happened. But I do not believe that it was all your fault. However, I told you that I wasn't going to tolerate you being rude to my friends. So I've decide that your punishment-" Lovino bit his lip. Was the bastard doing this on purpose? Making him wait and get all nervous. "Will be decided by your behavior for the rest of this night. Si?"

Lovino didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he squeaked.

"If you're a good boy, I might forget about your naughty behavior from earlier. However, if not you will be getting a taste of my switch. Understand?" Antonio asked very calmly, too calmly if you asked Lovino.

"Si, I'll be good." Lovino promised. Hey, if it got him out of a spanking he would do it. Although, he wondered why Antonio was being so nice by allowing him to get out. Was he planning something?

Antonio didn't look like he believed the teen. However, he didn't comment, instead he simply said. "Come on, it's time for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mellow! Not as many comments as I expected, but they were still good! And I'm not sure how many of you are on da, but I have one and do writing commissions(aka, me writing something for you in exchange for money). If anyone is interested, please visit it(same name, same stories) or pm me. **

**Thanks for reviews:**

CookiesForTheNeko, Sparklybutterfly42 (Yes, he did!), Bookslover21, and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi 4

Chapter 7

Lovino had to admit that the French bastard could cook well, even if he wouldn't dare let anyone hear him say it. The fish went well with the bread that Francis had freshly made along side light salad. The boy did wish that he was allowed to have a glass of wine as well, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

The food might've been good, but due to a certain asshole the mood was ruined. Which made the food have a less appealing taste. That potato bastard was glaring at the boy and having someone trying to make you turn to stone or spontaneously combust isn't the most pleasant feeling. Lovino wanted nothing more than to tell Gilbert to fuck off, but he knew that he would be the one paying if he did that.

Francis tried to lighten the mood with some conversation with the little help that Antonio provided. Thankfully enough the jerks were speaking in German so that Lovino could actually understand. The Italian was sure to be polite enough to answer whatever was directed at him, but he keep it as short as possible. But like Gilbert, he tried to keep silent. Lovino did wonder why Francis tried, they all knew that it was a failure.

When Lovino saw that the dishes were just placed in the sink, he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to wash them. That would make the day suck worse.

Lovino started to head back upstairs to hide out in the library when Francis stopped him, "Lovino, why not stay down here with us? I don't want to be lonely."

Immediately, Gilbert voiced his thoughts on the idea, "Why should that brat stay down here?"

Francis didn't seem to care, he tossed his hands into the air. "See what I have to put up with!"

Although the idea of hanging around downstairs was unappealing, the nagging thought of staying alone bothered him. He normally liked to be alone, but since he moved in with Antonio it felt like he was almost always alone now. At least beside the time out in the tomato field.

With the fear that loneliness and more home sickness would creep up on him, he agreed. "Si." He mumbled as he took a seat.

"So are you two staying here or in town?" Antonio asked, not commenting about Lovino staying. The teen figured that meant that he was at least allowed.

The idea of having the two staying under the same roof was enough to make Lovino cringe. There was no way he would live through the night, at least not without punching someone.

"It's nice of you to offer," Francis smiled, Lovino was having a hard time figuring out if it was creepy or not. "but we have already gotten a room at the inn."

"He's afraid that I'll fuck shit up tonight." Gilbert grumbled.

Lovino almost snorted at that, but wisely kept his comments to himself.

"Well, I was hoping to get a lady or man as well tonight." The Frenchman then proceeded to wiggle his eyes in a perverted manner. Just the sight of that made Lovino uneasy and wondering if he should slip upstairs.

"Why would you do such a thing? You have 'Toni cast as your star-crossed lover don't you." Gilbert asked.

"Oui, but of course." Francis gave Antonio a little wink. To which Antonio smiled back at. "My love for Antonio is everlasting, but I'm sure one night off won't hurt this."

Lovino couldn't believe this conversation was actually going on. Antonio was gay? The Italian shivered thinking about his experience with men of that nature. Only once had one ever tried to push him, of course he was much younger then. He didn't like to think of that time.

"Never, Francis." Antonio chuckled.

With the briefest thought of that time, Lovino could already feel himself getting sick. "Oi Lovino, are you ok?"

Lovino nodded slowly, he just had to push that memory to the back of his mind. "S-si, I'll be fine." At least he hoped that all that food wouldn't be making a second appearance.

Gilbert laughed, "What never seen a couple of fags before?" He asked looking at Lovino.

Francis rolled his blue eyes, "Just because you don't like it Gilbert doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't."

The boy couldn't believe that Gilbert had nearly correctly guessed the reason for his reaction. From the look of his red eyes, he knew the reason exactly but wouldn't say it.

"Are you guys hitting the local bar tonight?" Antonio asked, changing the topic.

"Hell ya! I came to see you, but a bar with woman and I'm there." Annoyingly, the albino looked happy about that.

"Oui." Francis smile creepily again. "You are coming with us, non? I could get you a beautiful girl for sure!"

Lovino was a bit glad that the conversation had turned around a bit.

Antonio smiled, "Sí, why not?"

"You better leave the kid though," Gilbert jabbed a finger toward Lovino.

"Yeah, I think he's still a bit young for alcohol." Antonio said glancing at Lovino.

"So do I." Francis readily agreed.

Lovino knew that it wouldn't be that fun staying home alone again, but he had to admit that it was probably for the best.

"I'll go do the dishes then we can leave." Antonio announced as he started toward the kitchen.

"Why don't you just leave it for your little maid?" Gilbert scoffed.

Lovino couldn't believe the bastard just said that. He could feel his face flush, how dare that man bring up the stupid outfit that he used to wear. His mouth opened, ready to call Gilbert every name in every language that he could think of. Screw what Antonio thought.

Antonio spoke first though, "Gilbert, he's not my maid. I'll do the dishes, Francis cooked after all."

Lovino was still pissed, but he did realize that Antonio just stepped in so that he didn't make a mistake. The boy shut his mouth so that it wouldn't get him in trouble.

"Oui, while you sat on your ass all day." Francis muttered.

"So what." Gilbert grumbled, clearly he didn't like it when it was him that was being attacked.

Francis rolled his eyes and turned to Lovino, "What do you like to do for fun?"

The boy was startled for a second, he honestly wasn't expecting to really contribute to a conversation. "Um, read." He answered quickly, not really wanting to say what he really liked.

"Is that all?" Francis strangely enough seemed to like an actual human and not that creepy man you swear is stalking you.

Lovino shrugged, maybe he can admit to something. "I liked going out in the tomato field."

"Have him working already Antonio?" Francis called to Antonio with a smile on his face.

"Sí, you caught me." Antonio grinned sheepishly back, before he headed back into the kitchen.

Francis continued to question Lovino on different matters. Lovino only answered as much as he was willing to, and surprisingly enough Francis didn't push him.

Shortly after Gilbert 'excused' himself to go to the bathroom. Francis started to ask about Feliciano. "How's your brother?"

"He's fine." Lovino answered quickly.

"He's quite adorable." Francis said dreamily. "Then again so are you."

Despite not wanting to, Lovino blushed. "Shut up."

Francis edged closer to him, "Why? Don't you hear it all the time?"

Lovino wanted to get away from this man, but at the same time he wanted to believe his words. In fact he scarcely ever heard that. "N-no." He stuttered.

"That's a shame," Francis murmured.

Lovino was at his limit, he shoved Francis away. "Y-you bastard! Don't come near me. Fuck!"

"What happened?" Antonio asked after running in and seeing the French man on the floor.

It took Lovino a second to process what he had done. Well fuck. He knew that he was turning red, now embarrassed of his actions even if he didn't think that he did anything wrong.

He looked briefly at the men, wondering what was going to happen now. When neither of them moved, he bolted himself out of the room. And then out the door and into the embrace of the night air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mellow! Warning spanking in this chapter! Oh and check out the rp play story I did with chibeamerica, "Alfred's Children". And just a warning folks, I won't be on for the next week or so. Enjoy the wondrous tale. (I know I give myself far too much credit ;P) **

**Thanks for reviews:**

scarletnight72, Gigglepie Braginski,sparklybutterfly42, TheDeadOne28, Bookslover21, LetThemHaveGermanRumCake, and ChibiUchiha723

Chapter 8

Lovino wasn't entirely sure where he was going, the place was still new to him and looked ten times more confusing in the dark. Shadows that looked like they could be even a little familiar turned out to be nothing. Feeling sick with the combination of events that had happened that night he managed to empty his stomach's contains in a bush.

The boy wasn't even sure why he was running anymore. It was bluntly obvious that sooner or later Antonio would find him, running away never worked before. So why would it now? The man would surely drag his ass back and give him one hell of spanking.

Lovino slowed down, he was getting tired as well. Looking around he realized that he had found the tomato fields, at least here he knew where he was. That was pretty much his only comforting thought at the moment.

That terrible biting of loneliness was back with it's friend homesickness. It wasn't so much that he missed the company at Austria's as much as the fact that he knew how life was there. Why the hell hadn't anyone asked him how he felt about all of this beforehand?

How long he sat there with his knees covering his tear streaked face he wasn't sure. He did stop quietly crying before Antonio showed up though.

"Lovino!" Antonio called, starling Lovino how hadn't seen him coming due the darkness.

Lovino was tired and was in no mood to deal with Antonio. "W-what do you want, bastard?" he mumbled into his legs.

"I'm taking you back home, Lovino. It's late." The man sounded tired himself. As far as Lovino was concerned that was just too fucking bad.

"No shit." Lovino grumbled, he however didn't bother to lift his head.

Antonio sighed, "Then what are you doing sitting out here?"

There were so many answers that he wanted to say, all of them would get him in trouble. Lovino figured that he could wait out Antonio in the game of silence that they were playing.

"Never mind, we both need to get to bed." Antonio said breaking the silence. "You're in big trouble though mister."

The boy looked up at his newest guardian, like that would get him to move. Lovino was beginning to think the man was a complete idiot.

Antonio sighed, "You can't stay out here forever, come back with me."

Regrettably, Lovino knew that the man had a point. Bed was sounding really good, and at least he wouldn't be alone. Only problem was that he had to deal with whatever Antonio was going to do to him first.

Lovino got up, though a bit hesitant. He totally ignored the help that Antonio offered. Quietly, pondering his fate Lovino followed.

With Antonio leading him, the path looked a bit more recognizable than it had earlier, or maybe that was his imagination. The man looked at him after they entered the light giving house and sighed. "I want you to go clean yourself up. Come back down when you're ready."

Lovino nodded and stared slowly up the stairs. What was the point in rushing?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lovino had washed all the grime that he had mysteriously collected and tried to take forever. Forever just isn't what it use to be.

He trudged down the stairs, the late night and rough day was really starting be make him feel tired. If only it was over already.

"Romano," Antonio said, making Lovino tense a little at his country name. After all, he had been going by human name for while, this seemed to make things a lot more serious.

Lovino tried to look past the curl that was limp for once, damn that thing had a mind of its own. "S-si?"

Antonio looked at him sternly, "Your behavior this evening was appalling. You were very rude to my friends, physically assaulted both of our guests, and ran away. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

What was there to say? Your friends are bastards and I hate them? "No."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Not even sorry?"

"Scusa." Lovino muttered blushing. If that was all the man was looking for why didn't he just say so?

"Very well, come with me." Antonio said heading for the sink.

Lovino followed rather obediently, honestly he wasn't sure what that guy wanted with him now. He cocked his head slightly to the side, confused, when he saw Antonio pick up a fresh bar of soap, "I already got a bath." That was the only thing he could think of to say.

Antonio pulled a chair up and get it in front of him, gesturing for the boy to sit. Still thrown out of it, Lovino only gave him a questioning look before doing so. "This is for your mouth Lovino."

No fucking way. "What?" The boy squeaked. Shit, no don't say anything. In fact, Lovino made sure and covered his mouth with his hands.

Nervously, Lovino watched Antonio's hands lathering up the soap, "I've told you about your swearing before, and a majority of what you said tonight wasn't nice." Antonio was now holding out the foamy bar toward him. "I want you to hold this in your mouth until I say. Do you understand?"

Lovino shook his head; he understood just fine, that doesn't mean that he would willingly do something like that. He'd take a spanking, reluctantly, but he would protest it nearly as much.

Antonio sighed, "Do you want to add to the punishment you're already getting?"

Damn it, that guy has logic. Lovino uncovered his mouth and opened a little, which was Antonio's opportunity to push the soap in.

It took less than a second for the soap's bitter taste to brutalize his sensitive tongue. With his high standards for taste, this was the pits for Lovino. He gagged, but figured Antonio would somehow make this even worse for him if he spit it out. He glared at Antonio, this was abusive to him!

It didn't take long for Lovino to struggle with the taste too much to bother to glare. He refused to look at the clock to find out how long it has been. Lovino kept looking at Antonio hoping that he would end this torture soon. He let out a small whimper.

Fuck, he wasn't crying. No, he wasn't going to admit that something like this was making him cry. It felt disgusting to have drool dripping down his face, but he was already loosing the damn soap. He didn't want to bite it either, that would make it unbearable.

Finally, Antonio took the soap that was about ten seconds from slipping into the sink out of his mouth. "Go ahead, rinse your mouth."

That was an order that Lovino had been waiting for. He moaned a bit as he swiped at his tongue. The soap seemed like it was gone, but taste was lingering. It seemed like no matter how much water he used, nothing was getting rid of the taste.

Pretty much giving up at this point, Lovino asked, "Is that it?" Some of the water apparently made it's way down his throat and made him cough a little.

The Spaniard shook his head, "Not yet. You still have a spanking to get over with." Lovino's little hope that that was enough punishment was dashed away. "But, I want to talk first."

"About what?" Lovino grumbled, not really in the mood to talk at all.

"Why you didn't listen to me." Antonio crossed his arms and scarily enough looked intimidating. "I would like an explanation."

How could he possibly phrase this so that Antonio wouldn't take it out on his ass? "France was… being weird."

Antonio nodded, like he could actually understand what it felt like to have that creeper hitting on him. "Why didn't you just walk away then?"

Lovino bit his lip, "I don't know." In all honesty, that thought never occurred to him.

Antonio sighed, "Lovino, you can't just hit people. Look, next time I want you to just step out side, okay?" The man seemed to wait for him to agree. "And the soaping was because of what you said earlier, I warned you several times now not to swear. Understand?"

"Si." Lovino mumbled, he had caught on to that. He looked down at the floor, it was getting too hard to make eye contact when he knew that this man was going to be spanking him soon.

Antonio's hand guided his head back up for eye contact, making Lovino face those green eyes. "Although I should have a switch ready for you, I don't." The man dramatically paused for a second. "I've decided that because of the events of tonight weren't entirely your fault, that for this time I'll just use my hand. Do you understand?"

There wasn't really that much to understand, so Lovino just nodded.

"Upstairs, to your room then." Antonio ordered, he looked like he wanted to finish this quickly as well.

Dropping his eyes to watch the floor again, Lovino mumbled, "Si."

Spain didn't really scold or yell anymore, which was a bit of a nice change to Lovino. Instead he sat on the bed and called the boy over, "Romano, come here."

With his head down, Lovino shuffled over quietly. He really wondered how bad this was going to be since this was the first time he got a full spanking from Antonio. No, he wasn't going to count what happen in the carriage.

The man seemed experienced enough, he hulled Lovino over his lap. Knowing that fighting it would be pointless, Lovino only squirmed a bit.

That's when the bastard decided to surprise him by tugging his pants and underwear down. Not that he hasn't gotten it bare a thousand times before, but that was still a little surprising. He whimpered with meaning to, but tried not to show how much more scared he became.

Antonio hand was just as hard as Austria's if not worse. Then started the lecture, "Lovino Romano Vargas, your behavior was unacceptable tonight. Would you care to tell me what was wrong about your behavior?"

Chigi! Lovino really didn't want to answer right then, or ever really. Plus it was starting to hurt a lot. The Italian buried his head in the sheets, until a particularly hard swat rained down on his tender sitting spot. "Chigi! Um, rude?"

"Si, you were very rude to my friends and I will not allow that in my house." Tears pricked at Lovino's eyes. "What else?" Antonio questions as he drilled more hard swats to the child's backside.

Lovino lost the battle against crying as a few tears fell. He lifted his face out of the sheets to speak, "Hitting both France and Prussia."

"Correct," A lighter swat came down. "That was wrong since they were my friends as well as our guest. I don't want catch you fighting again. It's rude and uncivilized "

Lovino mumbled about how only he was the one paying for being rude, but he figured that Antonio didn't hear him.

His bottom burned, and he knew that sitting would be impossible tomorrow. Was this ever going to stop? By now, Lovino was full out bawling. He tried to keep it contained, but Italians tend to be big cry babies.

"And running away was certainly not the best option, Romano." Antonio's words were still being hurled at him as well, which was making it even harder. Being stoic was definitely no longer an option.

Lovino barely noticed that Antonio shifted him a bit, until the most tender of his butt was being targeted. Lovino couldn't take it anymore, he started to sputter things in his own language just wishing it to stop.

Painfully, he was aware of his pants being pulled back up. Within the next minute he was set to his feet. Lovino was still crying too hard to gain his balance. He thought he was going to fall for second, but instead Antonio held on to his shoulders.

Antonio then wrapped his arms around the crying teen and pulled him into a hug. With all the emotions that he had been dealing with the last several days, Lovino actually wanted to be hugged. He was use to getting unwanted hugs for Feliciano every day, but now he knew how much he missed them.

Surprisingly, at least to the child, Antonio continued to hold him and whisper some things that the boy scarcely caught at all. It had been a rough day for Lovino and he actually let the sobbing continue. The man held him until he had calmed down to some lingering sniffles.

"It's time for bed, Lovino." Antonio said as he gave the teen a small push in the right direction.

Lovino nodded, and just collapsed in bed. After crying, getting hurt, being spanked, getting in a fight, he was done, just done. He knew it was just a matter of seconds before he passed out asleep, he had also missed his siesta.

Vaguely he was aware of Antonio tucking him in and giving him a good night kiss. "Good night, Roma." the man whispered.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming yet or not, he'd figure that out in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mellow! As you guys should be able to tell by this chapter, I will be combining a few chapters from one or the other. In other words, they wont match up a hundred percent. I know, I'm only human. Speaking of being human, sorry for the lack of updates! I'm trying for 'Growing Tomatoes' too, I got my plot settled, now I just have to sit down long enough to write a awkward scene. Sigh. But in other news, school is almost done! Oh and my usual beta is experiencing some problems so I didn't want to push more work on her (aka this is not betaed!) I'll try this summer ot go back over all this fun stuff my self an fix it up. **

**Thanks for the reviews:**Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, Bookslover21, KensyEcho, Chibiuchiha723(yep!), and sparklybutterfly42

Chapter 9

Before he even opened his eyes to face the overly bright morning, Lovino groaned. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was surely later than usual. Ugh, mornings of any kind really weren't for him, that includes late ones.

For a while Lovino laid there, he was still pretty tired and a little sore from the night before. Damn, Antonio spanked hard. Although, Lovino was still willing to argue that it wasn't his fault.

The memories from last night tumbled into place one after another. A blush spread across his cheeks when he remembered that Antonio had given him a good night kiss like he was a fucking toddler. Why the hell did he do that?

Grumbling, Lovino slipped out of bed. Food was needed to think some more. He was hoping to avoid his guardian for as long as possible. This whole situation was still too new and he wasn't sure how Antonio would act towards him now. Damn it, Lovino hated this.

Lovino dragged his ass down the stairs, hoping to make some lovely red fruits his breakfast. To the boy's disappointment, Lovino could hear not only his guardian's voice, but also the wine bastard's. Well there goes any chances he had of having a semi-peaceful morning. With any luck, Gilbert wasn't there, but that wasn't likely.

Lovino summoned any courage he did have in his small Italian body and stumbled in, after all they probably already knew that he was there. He slide his gaze to Antonio for a quick second to see what the man seem to be thinking, but as always it was a bit too hard for Lovino to tell.

However, the Frenchman's face light up, Lovino was pretty sure that was a bad sign. Maybe coming downstairs was an even worst idea than he originally thought. "Come on, Lovino join us for breakfast." Francis gestured for him to take a seat.

Lovino didn't think he would be able to stand sitting at the same table as Francis. "Not hungry." He said a bit too quickly to lie convincingly.

"Even so, why not sit and chat with us?" Francis replied.

Lovino start to think, Francis wasn't being too bad and he was hungry. But, when Lovino caught sight of the chair his mind was made up.

Or it was until Antonio spoke, "Go get a pillow and sit with us."

Lovino wasn't sure if he was that easy to read or what, but he was taking his chance to get a pillow. Quickly Lovino ran up the steps, wishing that Antonio hadn't said that that. But, at the same time he was also a little grateful towards the man.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Francis wasn't a creepy pervert through out breakfast, he even prepared some French toast for the child. Lovino wasn't sure why, but he ate it anyways. Finally another nation that had a fine sense of taste as well, maybe they would have to talk about cuisine if Francis stayed hands off. That was a big 'if' though.

"Has Antonio told you any stories from when we were younger?" Francis asked, Lovino wondered where that even came from.

"No, why?" Lovino glanced over at Antonio. Why was Francis bringing this up?

The blond laughed, "He wasn't always such an angel."

"He doesn't need to hear those stories." Antonio interrupted. Lovino was growing more curious by the minute. With the way that Spain was acting, this sounded a bit like a secret. And who could resist a secret?

"Nonsense, you use to be proud of the trouble you caused." For whatever sick reason he seemed to enjoy the others embarrassment. "I don't know when you became such a grumpy old man." He lightly teased.

Lovino snorted, that was an interesting though. "You got in trouble?" Although common sense would tell him that even the great Antonio wasn't perfect, it still was pretty funny to imagine a young Antonio getting into mischief.

Francis dramatically rolled his eyes, "Oh, did he ever."

"Like you were much better." Antonio retorted.

"With love, yes." Francis smirked. Lovino wondered how that was even possible, however he didn't ask. "However, I would say we were equal in terrorizing the local towns and giving our guardians gray hair." With a greater sense of wonder, Lovino was on the edge of his seat. What could be so terrible that Antonio didn't want him to know?

"Don't forget that Gilbert was our leader." Antonio said quickly.

"True," Francis purred. "But, you were the one that started the tomato fight."

The slight bickering that had gone on wasn't that interesting, but just the thought of tomatoes was. "Tomato fight?"

Antonio groaned and glared at the Frenchman, "Si, we were about your age at the time and got into a small fight with a few tomatoes."

Lovino thought of that as horrible. How could someone even think of wasting the best fruit in the world!

Francis smiled like a king that had just won over his long standing enemy. "I'm not going to let you down play this." Francis seemed to have a bit of a far off look to him as he started to explain the story from long ago. "He got mad at Gilbert over something really trivial. You simply would not believe the temper that he had back then!" Lovino couldn't really believe it, after all Antonio seemed to have a reasonable temper. Minus that one time, but even then the man didn't do much.

"Now, it wasn't that bad." Antonio cut in, perhaps trying to save his dignity.

"You had the shortest fuse that I've ever seen." Francis shot back with a rather doubtful look. "Before I could stop the terrible two, they were wrestling in the middle of the street like animals."

"Really?" Now, this certainly took some imagination on Lovino's part to picture that. Which with the still young imagination to work with, it was quite funny.

Francis nodded and continued in his story telling voice, "Antonio knocked over a whole cart of tomatoes when he was pushed by Gilbert. Antonio then threw a tomato in his face, after that it was just horrible. They even ruined my beautiful tunic that day."

Lovino could only think of what he would get if he did something similar. "Did you get in trouble?"

"You're not that only one that gets punished." Antonio remarked, making the teen flush. Last night's events were still so fresh, Lovino shifted in his seat a bit. However, the man let the whole thing slide. "I was on my own then and admittedly a little out of control. Germania wasn't going to let that happen for long though. I didn't make anything easier by mouthing off to him."

Lovino doesn't remember ever meeting the legendary nation of Germania, but he knew that his grandfather had been sort of friends and at the same time sort of enemies. From what he heard of the man, he was very strict with rules and discipline like Mr. Austria. Lovino could only guess how well that went over.

"See, this is what I meant." Francis exclaimed. "He's no angel."

Antonio hung his head and chuckled, he shook his head like even he couldn't believe what he had done. "Okay, you got me. I was pretty bad then."

"Oh, I know that you are." Francis winked and wiggled his eyebrows in an odd manner.

"What do you mean are? I stopped being a delinquent." Antonio fumbled.

Although Lovino didn't openly laugh, he was still a bit too put off by Francis to do that, he found this to be hilarious. The story was just too strange to be fake, but at the same time too unbelievable.

Lovino was eager to hear more, it seemed that the blond would have no problem giving out more stories. However as it seems, they were interrupted by a blurry white flying object.

When it came to a rest on the back of a chair, Lovino could now tell that it was a little, white bird. It seemed to be about the same size as the yellow one that the Prussian carried with him. A slip of paper was held in its beak.

Without hesitation, Francis took the slip of paper and patted the bird's head. "Merci," he muttered as he began to read the short note. "I'm sorry, mon amour." Francis kissed Antonio on the cheek, Lovino so wished he didn't have to see that. "I must be off, my lovelies in France are calling me. Gilbert I'm assuming got a message as well, it concerns him a bit."

"Problem?" Antonio inquired, echoing Lovino's curiosity.

"Something like that," Francis said with a little wink and a weak smile. "Au revoir, Lovino."

"Bye, I guess." Lovino muttered and shrugged. Though he did like the story about little Antonio, he wasn't that keen on the man sticking around any longer than necessary.

"See you, Francis. " Antonio smiled and waved goodbye to his friend as the man left.

From inside the carriage Lovino could hear the potato bastard, who Lovino was grateful not to see all day, grumbling about something. Lovino wondered why he wasn't there making life hell, but thought it was better not to really question it.

Lovino watched as two of the bad ouch trio members trotted off. Good riddance.

Seeing as there was nothing else better to do, Lovino started thinking about running off to his sanctuary full of books. However, the Spaniard got to him first.

"Oi Lovino, want to go to the lake today?" Antonio asked.

That threw Lovino for a loop. "The lake?"

"Si, there's one out past the fields." Antonio answered with the usual big goofy smile painted on his face. "You know how to swim, right?"

"I can swim," Lovino looked down and chewed on his lip a bit. "I didn't think you would want me though." No one ever really wanted him around, excluding Feliciano at least.

"Why?" Antonio asked as though he was too stupid to really figure it out.

"Cause I'm nothing but trouble." Lovino mumbled, repeating a phrase that he had heard more than enough.

"You're not Lovino," Antonio said rather forcefully. "Otherwise I wouldn't think of inviting you." Lovino looked up at the man. He wasn't sure of how sincere Antonio was being with him. "Once your punishment is over, it's over. Got it?"

"Si." It seemed too unbelievable, it was never over. But, Lovino figured that he would go along with it. "So, a lake?" It sounded like it an interesting day was ahead of him at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mellow! Not sure where my beta is this time, but I'm hoping for her come back to the fan fiction world soon. For now I have a good internet buddy looking this stuff over. I'm still working on updates for Growing Tomatoes, I swear that it's almost done but we'll see if I can get it finished all the way today. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for reviews:**

Mona Lisa's Balled, Bookslover21, Blackwind137, and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, Sparklybutterfly42, and 5-STAR

Chapter 10

"How much longer?" Lovino asked again. It was hotter than the swinging gates of hell outside, far too hot in Lovino's mind. Plus, they had been walking for what had felt like forever down a trail that lead past the fields and through a hell of a lot of trees.

"Shouldn't be that much farther." Antonio sounded like he was a little annoyed.

"What do mean that you don't know?" Lovino said, a bit angry that the man wasn't giving him a straight answer. "Tomato bast-" Lovino paused in the middle of the word, the taste of soap still very acute in his mouth for that having been hours ago.

Antonio let the slip of tongue slid, "I do know, but it has been a long time." Lovino wasn't sure if he was meaning the walk itself or since the Spaniard had been there himself. He remembered hearing that Antonio had been away from home before gaining Southern Italy. "Wait, there it is!" Without much warning at all, the man ran ahead leaving Romano in the dust.

"Oi, Wait!" Lovino called and burst into a run as well. Damn, that guy was strange.

"Well hurry up, Lovino!" Antonio said smiling as he reached the edge of the water. The man proceeded to step into the water to cool his feet down as he waited. "The water feel so nice."

"Of course it does." Lovino scoffed, annoyed at the obvious statement. "It's fucking hot out."

"Language," Antonio said in a warning tone, however he didn't look too angry.

It didn't take either of them long to strip down and enter the cool water. Their discarded cloths and a basket rested back just far enough that the water wouldn't bother it. Inside the basket was food for lunch so that they wouldn't have to cut the day short, Lovino was the one that came up with that one.

Lovino had been enjoying the water, his eyes half closed. The sneak attack of water that hit the back of his head took him by surprised. The teen turned around quickly, Antonio smirked at him. Lovino wasn't letting that go, he splashed back. And so the water fight had begun.

Lovino pouted at bit because Antonio was a better and faster swimmer. He figured that the man would be, but still wasn't fair.

Finally they stopped swimming for a bit to eat lunch, which was sandwiches and a large number of tomatoes. "Oi Lovino, how much education have you had?" Antonio asked finishing off his second sandwich.

Lovino hadn't been expecting that. He paused and nibbled on his lip a bit, in thought. "I can read and write okay in Italian and German." Mostly for his own sake he keep in practice with Italian, not that Austria discouraged either langue ever. "I didn't really take lessons much when I was with Grandpa, he taught me himself at random times." That took a bit of a stretch of the mind to remember what exactly his grandfather taught him, besides astronomy that is. "And I didn't learn that much at Austria's place either." School had never really been for Lovino anyways, he was a bit too lazy for that kind of work.

Antonio looked to be a bit confused, "I would've thought that Austria had a private tutor for you and your brother."

Lovino blushed stupidly, "He did, I just skipped lessons sometimes." Or possibly, extremely often. Although Lovino received punishment for it a multitude of times, much like his swearing issue Austria had no luck.

"We'll come up with what subjects you are to learn later and we'll see in town if there is anyone that can teach you in town." Antonio replied smoothly. "I expect you to attend lessons, no running off. Got it?" He said as a bit of precaution to teen

Lovino knew he shouldn't have told the truth. "Si. I won't."

"Good," Antonio smiled and looked for the sun's placement in the sky. "I think it's about siesta time."

That's something that Lovino could never argue with. Siesta time was one of the only good things about living with Antonio. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lovino stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had a good dream, couldn't remember any of it though. A small smile graced his face.

Lovino glanced around for a moment. Was that a cat he heard? He listened for another moment, now he didn't hear anything. The boy saw a log bobbing, but there didn't seem to be a cat around. Maybe it was his imagination after all.

Then the mewing started again. Lovino got up and walked around, trying to find the source of the noise, since the Spaniard was still asleep he wouldn't be embarrassed. Like hell was he going to let Antonio know that he was searching for a cat that may or may not be real.

The teen squinted at the log, it seem to have a dark figure that wasn't part of it on it. He ran in the water, trying to get a better look. Yep, that was a cat with cream fur and a brown spot on its head. Damn it, Lovino knew that he had to rescue it.

The log wasn't so far out that Lovino couldn't touch the bottom of the lake, so this was going to be pretty easy. At least that's what he thought until he was scratched repeatedly by said cat.

"Fuck! Stop that." Lovino said, not that the cat listened. He tried holding it closer to his chest to hopefully calm it down.

On the bank, Antonio was finally waking up as well. Lovino cursed to himself again, this was going to look weird. "Lovino?" Antonio called, apparently he didn't see Lovino yet.

"Si." Lovino gasped as the at delivered a particularly stinging cut on his right arm. He was almost out now, good thing he was getting sick being sliced up. "Ah, fuck! You bastard cat, I saved you."

"Lovino?" Antonio looked bewildered to say the least. "What's going on?"

The pissy cat had enough, it jumped out of the teen's now slightly bleeding arms and hissed. Lovino glared at it and explained so that it wasn't so awkward "That stupid cat was crying while clinging to a log. I think it got stuck out there."

Antonio smiled, he looked to be a little impressed. "Nice, Lovino. I think I can forgive that little bit of swearing for that."

Lovino blushed, damn this whole thing was weird. "Yeah, whatever." he grumbled.

The dripping wet cat licked at it's fur, it still seemed to have a frown on its little furry cat. Suddenly a white and brown cat came running up mewing. It seemed to be talking to the other, which only got it hissed at.

Antonio chuckled, "Looks like there's two of them now."

The boy crouched down to play with the cat, he had one before but that was a long time ago. He lightly stroked the cat that he had saved. Annoyed the cat batted at his hand. "Hey!" Lovino scolded.

Antonio took the other cat and played with him. "Eres un lindo gato." Lovino didn't have any idea what that meant, but he figured he was talking to the cat. Funny thing was both the Spaniard and the cat seemed to share the same shade of emerald green eyes.

Lovino mindlessly pet the cat for a few more minutes, but he realized that there was little chance of getting to keep the cat. It was best not to stay attached to anything or anyone anyways. He gently shoved the cat, "You need to get going."

"Why not take it home with you?" Antonio said like that was perfectly normal.

"Idiot, you can't just take in stray cats," Lovino muttered, but was considering what Antonio had said.

"Why not? I'm taking little Maccario home." Antonio replied.

"What? You already named it?" Naming animals was one of the worst things you can do because then you have to take them home. "But then you'll get attached." Lovino pushed the cat again.

Antonio looked at the teen, "There's nothing wrong with getting attached." He seemed to think for a moment, "If you don't want the cat, you can leave him here."

Lovino bit his lip, he was about ready to say yes. It his guardian was cool with it there should be no problem. He couldn't do it though. "I don't want the stupid cat, it looks silly," he lied.

"Fine, I guess Maccario is the only one coming home with us." Antonio as if it didn't mean anything.

Lovino went quiet for a moment, he was feeling homesick again. He wasn't sure why something as simple as a cat made him feel that way. Maybe, if Antonio let him that is, cooking would cheer him up a bit. "Can I cook dinner tonight?"

"Si," Antonio answered, looking fairly happy to hear Lovino offering to cook. "What did you have in mind?"

A meal from home would be the best. "I don't know, Tortellini?" Lovino murmured shyly. He didn't know why he felt shy now, it's not like the smiley bastard even mattered that much.

Antonio shot the lad a big grin, "Sounds good." The man looked like he was thinking deeply for a moment. "Going to make me do the dishes tonight?" He teased.

Lovino didn't mind the teasing, but he wasn't in the mood to play along. "Just felt like cooking."

Not that he would admit it, but Lovino did have a good time. It had been a while since he had a day when nothing went wrong. Maybe living with Antonio wasn't too bad, after all he had a lot worst before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eres un lindo gato- You're a cute cat. (Spanish)


	11. Chapter 11

**Mellow! I can say for sure that there will be an update next week. I shall have it done. Oh and just got a fiction press account if anyone is interested. Don't have much else ot say for now, but enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Mighty Agamemnon, sparklybutterfly42, and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi

Chapter 11

The mood that Lovino had been in the night before was over. He stumbled down the stairs, strangely enough there wasn't a scent of breakfast in the air. This perked his curiosity as he made his way down.

"Morning," Lovino mumbled slumping into the chair like normal. It was still a bit strange to him how he had fallen into a sort of morning routine so easily.

The lack of breakfast might have been caused by the lazy Spaniard sitting at the table. His head was bent over a sheet of parchment. "Buenos días. I was just coming up with your studying list." Lovino groaned, fuck school. "Anything else you would like to add?"

Just to please the man, Lovino looked over the long list. It covered just about anything that could ever be learned, at least to him. Yeah right, like he would want to add anything to the list, except… maybe he could get Antonio to allow astronomy. Briefly the idea flitted around in the teen's head, but still he didn't think that Antonio would allow it. And he would have to let his secret obsession be out in the open.

Lovino set his jaw, "That's too much." It was easier to complain than tell the truth, that is if the boy had learned anything about life. He knew that it was impossible to open himself to other people, it just wasn't going to happen.

Antonio only sighed, "It's not going to be all at once, I'm not that cruel."

Yeah, right. However, it wasn't worth the morning fight. The boy grabbed a tomato instead, since there was still a lack of breakfast.

"If you want Lovino, we could get breakfast in town for a change." Antonio suggested.

Before Lovino could really question the reason for the change of pace, a strange colored projectile came in though the window. It took a few second to process that the projectile was in all actuality just a parrot with a letter that was dropped in front of Antonio. The newest addition to the strange Spanish household mewed at the sign of such creature.

"What the fuck is that?" Lovino exclaimed pointing at the bird. Scratch the thought of being any where use to living with Antonio, it strange things like this happened daily.

"Pedro, my bird." Antonio mumbled, looking totally engrossed with the letter.

After watching Antonio's facial expression change several times, Lovino was really starting to wonder what the hell could be in the letter. If he had to guess it had to be an girl or something like that. Wasn't it always a girl?

"What's it say?" Lovino asked as he tried to see the letter. To his disappointment it was in fucking Spanish.

Antonio hastily crumbled the letter, apparently he forgot that Lovino couldn't read it. "Nothing important." he said quickly, a bit too quickly for that to be true.

That could only mean one thing to the teen. "Sounds like your in trouble," Lovino smiled a bit. One thing that was cool about Antonio was that he didn't act like he was perfect or God's gift to the world, unlike certain people.

Antonio groaned, "Si, my boss isn't too happy now." That's one thing that Lovino never had to deal directly with, human leaders. From what he understood, the were real pains in the ass, he couldn't understand why nations bothered to put up with them.

Lovino snorted, so it wasn't a woman. Still that was pretty funny. "So are we still going to town to slack off?"

The man gave him a teasing look of annoyance, "I need a tutor for you, so yes." So that's why they were going, Lovino had already figured it wasn't just for breakfast. Antonio got up, apparently ready to go. "In fact, let's leave now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lovino was pretty sure that Antonio had horses, as most nations did, and yet they still walked to town. The teen was sweating already, he wondered how much worst it would be later. Better yet, he wondered if Antonio would let him go back to that lake since it was going to so hot.

They didn't spend too much time passing through town to the center, which is where all the shops seemed to be held. The streets were crowed and though it all, young children still managed to run throughout the crowds with toys and sweets. It was just large enough of a town to have goods from other places set out, in fact a few items looked like they made it from Lovino's home.

Despite knowing that the reason they went into town for a tutor, Lovino was actually pretty excited. At Austria's he wasn't allowed to go to the city alone, and trips weren't often taken. The sweet scents from a bakery and interesting looking objects in the window of another place made Lovino wish that he could go look around, even if he had no money.

Antonio pointed to one particular café that sat on the corner and explained a little about it. By the way that they were severed rather quickly, Lovino had a feeling that Antonio knew the owners. The man was certainly friendly with a lot of people.

"So Lovino," The Spaniard started soon after he finished paying for their meal. "I take it you want to look around town a bit?"

The boy wasn't expecting to be allowed to go, he blush and mumbled. "Of course I do." The Spaniard would have be an idiot to think he didn't want to.

Antonio smiled, "If you promise me that you won't get lost or get into trouble, then I'll let you loose."

Lovino tried not to sound too excited. "Really?"

"Sure," Antonio replied. "I've got nothing but boring stuff to do today, go have a look around. Meet me back here at eleven."

As long as he could find his way back Lovino was good. He took off, hoping that way Antonio wouldn't have any time to give him more rules.

The only question now was where to start. With so many shops and a limited amount of time that was going to be hard, but Lovino was sure he's be fine. After all, what's the worst that could happen to him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Mellow! Due to the nature of this chapter, the words spoken in Spanish that are will be in italics. It more than likely won't be that way for the rest of the story (at least not that I can see) and every other chapter will have the translations (as best as my ability goes) gathered at the bottom. And I could use ides for this folks. Well rather for the other story that's just ahead of his one plot which, but you get my point. **

**Thanks for the reviews: **

AJSK, and sparklybutterfly42

Chapter 12

Not knowing where to begin first with his new freedom, Lovino ducked into the first shop that looked to be interesting. In it there were many odd vials full of strange colorful, slimy looking substances, some of them may or may not have been body parts.

The boy was getting an unsettling feeling from the place, it seemed to emanate evil. Just as he was going to leave an old voice crackling with eerie laughter called out to him, "_Just a taste, dear boy_?"

Not interested in whatever the mysterious person had asked of him, Lovino ran out as quickly as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief, "The hell was that place?"

Quickly forgetting his slight scare due to the excited vibes that echoed throughout the place, the teen continued his self tour. He wandered finding shops carrying various items and some odd spectacles of performance.

Another store that caught his eyes looked to be filled with nothing more than random assembles of junk. Opening the door showed that the place actually seemed to have pretty interesting items. An older woman sat in a chair at the back, "_Hello_."

Lovino nodded, taking that as a greeting. He crept around the shop, running his finger over the titles of the scattered books. He slid one out of place, it had nothing on it's cover other than a small star on the upper, right corner on the back cover. Inside was what Lovino had been looking for though, as per usual of his reading taste it was about the stars.

He approached the woman and gestured to the book. She said something about a price, but Lovino didn't understand. This happen to the only time he ever wished that he spoke fucking Spanish.

The boy shook his head, "I don't speak Spanish."

The woman nodded and wrote a number down for him. Lovino was unsure of what the currency was in Spain and if the price he was getting was good, but he really wanted the book.

Lovino chewed on his lip, wondering how he could come up with the money for the book. Asking Antonio didn't seem like a good idea, he still wasn't comfortable with relying on the man. And he wasn't ready to steal from this woman. But, stealing the money from someone might not be that hard. Afterwards he would just have to find a way to hide the book until he got back home, which Lovino would have to ponder more later. He's just cross that bridge when he came to it.

With his mind made up, Lovino left the shop. The teen has hoping that he did convey the fact that he would be back for the book later enough to the woman. She seemed pretty nice, despite the language barrier.

Shortly after stepping back out onto the street he started to scurry around the place to look for a victim. Given that he was still young and small enough, he knew that it wasn't likely that he would be noticed.

The first man that he saw was large, like freakishly large. But he looked like he was rich, that is if his clothes were anything to go by, and most importantly busy. His back was currently turned in what appeared to be a business deal of some sort, at the very least money was changing hands. Busy and rich were the top two things that Lovino needed to look for. He snuck, in a fashion that was to not be suspicious, around a cart; careful so that he wasn't noticed.

His heartbeat quickened as he went, knowing that these seconds were the most important. Closer and closer he crept until the giant of a man was in enough of a range that access to the wallet was all too easy. Swiftly and soundlessly, Lovino made the grab for the man's wallet.

The teen smiled for a brief second, all too happy to be successful. Truth be told, he had only gotten away with pickpocketing only a handful of times. Austria had been displeased about Lovino's little talent for the business, but he doubted that that information was shared with his new guardian.

Just as he was leaving the scene of his crime, a strong hand grabbed his bicep roughly. "_Hey, Noguerra. I've caught a little thief."_

Panicking a bit, Lovino squirmed to break free. He wasn't sure what the voice had said, but it didn't give the teen warm, happy feelings. In fact, that seemed to be the sign to get out of there as fast as possible.

The ogre towered over the boy, Lovino wasn't sure if he ever felt smaller in his life. "_A thief_?" His deep voice rumbled.

The teen turned to look at the terrifying man just as he raised a beefy fist. It was almost impossible to Lovino to understand what happen at first, only the pain that seemed to blossom on his cheek could confirm what had happened did in fact occur.

Lovino whimpered as the blood tricked down from the new cut that the man's ring had made. Interestingly enough, Lovino could make out that it was suppose to look like a snake. "Sucsa! Sorry! Lo sientate!" He tried any apology that he could possibly think of.

"_What_?" The man snarled and roughly he pick the boy up by just the front of his shirt.

Lovino kicked his feet, finding very quickly that it was terrifying that his feet were no longer touching the earth. A few tears escaped as he realized how hopeless of a situation he really was in. In a strange mixture of Italian and German he began to babble

"I'm sorry. Don't kill me. I'll give back the money."

"_What's he saying_?" The man that had originally caught him asked.

"_Who cares, he'll know what I mean_." Noguerra spat in Lovino's face.

A smaller, yet still strong looking man bravely spoke up, "_He's saying that he's sorry_."

Noguerra roughly threw the boy like he weighed nothing. "_Why should I care_?"

Lovino groaned, the man had tossed him in an angle that his back collided with the cart. Sore and confused by what the men were saying, the child wondered if it was better to play dead or get the hell out of there. Shifting just a bit, he whimpered in pain. Moving didn't seem like it would be easy. He's been caught before, but it never ended this badly; usually all he got was a warning unless Austria heard of it.

"_He's just a kid_," The new guy looked over at Lovino. "_Don't tell me that you really want to mess him up so bad that he can't walk_."

Noguerra shrugged, "_Doesn't matter much to me_." He didn't appear to be a very forgiving person, nor did he look like he would forget even afterward.

"_He's obviously a foreigner_." The man reasoned and pointed to Lovino, "_probably belongs to someone important_."

The gigantic man looked down at the cowering, shaking, lad. "_You new around here_?" He spat in Lovino's face

Lovino had no idea what was just said, but he knew the question was directed towards him. Thankfully the other man was willing to translate for him. "S-si." he stuttered, frightened of saying the wrong answer.

Noguerra growled, "Learn quickly that we don't like little thieves around here."

Lovino nodded furiously, he would never steal again if it just meant that he got let off the hook this time. Like hell would he be that stupid again.

"Who do you belong to?" The kinder man asked.

"Antonio Carriedo." Lovino answered quickly.

Noguerra looked a bit shocked, "_You better not be lying. You won't be pretty when I'm done with you if you are_."

Lovino nodded, as if that would help prove his point even more. "Si, I live with Antonio." He wasn't sure if that would truly help his case or not, but he was hoping like hell that it would.

The huge man didn't bother saying anything else. He strutted past the teen and translator, but not without kicking the teen while he was still laying half curled up on the ground.

Lovino gasped, his breath stolen from him for a few seconds. More tears slid down his face, it hurt so much. Everything hurt so much.

"You're in deep shit, kid." The translator yanked him up off the ground, without bothering to be gentle at all, and proceeded to drag him through the market.

*Note as pointed out by my beta: Scusa in Italian means 'apology' and 'Lo sientate' means 'I sit' in Spanish. This is incorrect on purpose, if you can't figure out why then send me a message.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mellow! Plot suggestions needed! And well now, it seems our favorite Italian had gotten into a sticky situation, now hasn't he?**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Ita-chan5, sparklybutterfly42, and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi

Chapter 13

Lovino covered his cheek with his hand, in a weak attempt to hid the marks.

The teen was ready to shrink back when he saw the angry face of his guardian. He didn't mean for all of this to happen. "What is it?" Antonio asked sharply.

"He yours?" The translator said, his grip never loosening. At this point Lovino was sure that he would have a bruise from this guy as well.

"Si, that's my cousin." Antonio answered. The boy wondered why he was using that as a cover story, but now wasn't the time to question it. Perhaps it was true in a sense.

An awkward moment of silence pasted, Lovino wasn't sure if the guy was going to let him go. "Well, in the future keep better track of him." The man said roughly. "He was trying to steal from Blas. And as you know, Blas doesn't like people touching his money."

Antonio's eyes widened and Lovino cringed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," The other Spaniard answered. "I was just in time to save him from getting his ass kicked."

Lovino's fingers covering his bruise curled a bit. The teen wanted to do die in a hole, it would've been easier than seeing Antonio and admitting that he messed up big time. There was no doubt in his young mind that he was getting the switch if not worst.

"Thanks Eliseo, I'll take care of him from here." Antonio said, leaving Lovino to wonder what kind of care that would mean as the man sounded angry.

Eliseo shoved the Italian roughly. Lovino hadn't anticipated this and fell at his guardian's feet. He gasped in pain as it was reawakened from the duller ach that had settled. "If he means anything to you, you'll keep him away." Eliseo warned.

Lovino struggled to get up, his whole body hurt. He couldn't even look at the man once he got to his feet. His cheek was by far the worst of the pain, and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. "You're in big trouble señor, start talking." Antonio said offering his hand to the struggling teen.

Lovino let Antonio help him stand, "You already know what happened." Lovino mumbled to the ground. He didn't think there was any better way to explain it. He pissed the wrong guy off and got his ass kicked for it. Now he had to face Antonio and get his ass beat for stealing.

"Si, but I want to know why you did it." Antonio said firmly, leaving little room to argue.

"There wasn't one," Lovino lied. It would look stupid if he told the real reason, plus it's not like the Spaniard would actually believe the real reason in the first place. "I just wanted to see if I could do it." That was in fact the best that the child could come up with at the moment, even though he knew it sounded stupid.

Antonio tipped his chin up so that he had to stare at the Spaniard's green eyes, "You're lying."

Lovino blushed, some how even a lie wouldn't save him. Quietly he muttered about the book he had wanted.

"Repeat that please," Antonio said, sounding annoyed.

Still quiet due to his embarrassment, Lovino whispered, "I-I wanted a book."

The teen half expected the man to blow up on him, possibly hit him across the face right there in the middle of the street, but he didn't. Instead he sighed, "I'm still not happy with what you did." Lovino had more or less guessed that right off the bat. "But, I'll allow you to get the book."

Lovino's head shot up, he couldn't have heard that correctly. "I can get it?" He would forget about the pain for that. Hell, he wouldn't complain about it at all.

"Sí, if you made dinner and do the dishes tonight." Antonio replied. "We'll be discussing your punishment later as well." That last sentence, Lovino chose to ignore for now.

Lovino wasn't going to say no to those conditions, "I will, I promise."

"Where'd you find it?" Antonio asked, oddly he appeared to be a little nervous.

"Over that way," Lovino pointed to the street to the north. "An old lady ran the shop, there were lots of weird stuff there as well." The boy had tried to come up with a good description and that was all he really had.

Antonio paused for a moment before a small smile danced on his lips. "Lucia Bermejo, eh?"

"Who's that?" Lovino asked, completely unfamiliar with the name.

Antonio gave the teen a light push to get him to walk. "The owner of the shop you were talking about."

"That's her name?" Lovino asked, and then he wanted to smack himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yeah, couldn't talk much could you?" Antonio question as they made their way to the shop.

Lovino shrugged, not much he could really say. "She seemed nice."

"You must be one of her favorites then," Antonio chucked at some form of a joke that he made. "She isn't all that fond of people."

"Really? Then why does she run a shop?" To Lovino it made no sense, he wouldn't really want a shop himself. All those annoying, stupid people he would have to deal with.

"Her son really owns it, but she likes to take over sometimes." Antonio continued to explain. Lovino noticed a certain light in his eyes as he talked, like he really loved his people. From what the boy could tell, that man knew everyone in town by name. A feat he would never bother to strive for.

Lovino quickly found the book sitting on the table that he left it on. He smiled at the lady, Lucia, having a feeling that she left it there for him. The teen dismissed the thought that Antonio could still back out, he felt like the man wouldn't do that to him.

"Hola, Sra. Bermejo." Antonio greeted as he handed the correct amount of money over. "¿Cómo ha sido?"

Bored that he couldn't understand whatever the hell they were saying about him, he cracked open the book. His guardian interrupted him when he was about half-way down the page, "Go ahead an wait outside, I'll be there in a moment."

Lovino nodded, far too preoccupied with his new book to care. The teen was a bit pleased with the way that this turned out, but he was sure that Antonio was still going to get him once they got home.

Lovino found a nice patch of ground to park his butt to continue reading. The flyleaf of the book had a bit of wear and tear that matched the cover, however the text itself was perfectly fine. This time Lovino skipped the intro all together along with the first fifth teen pages, he was impatient to get to the good part.

Lost in his own little world for a bit, Lovino wasn't all that surprised when a shadow was cast over his slightly yellowed page. The teen looked up, prepared to go back home.

He shrank back a second later though, it wasn't Antonio that was demanding his attention. "Senior, I think we have some business to discuss." An average in just about every way man said in German. The only thing off about him was the pleasant in an unsettling way, crooked smile and his gleaning catlike eyes.

Lovino knew that this 'business' wasn't going to end well for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Cómo ha sido?- How have you been? _(Spanish)_


End file.
